


Office Hours

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Español | Spanish, Fluff, M/M, Spanish Translation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 09:28:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1853044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>Traducción con autorización del autor original.</b>
</p><p>Palabras, Marcel puede entender las palabras. Y los números, todavía mucho mejor. Aunque probablemente lo mejor que se le da es investigar. Pero con el chico que sirve el café en el edificio, no puede hacer nada al respecto.</p><p>En otras palabras, Marcel es bastante torpe y Louis lo ama, pero él necesita hacer un movimiento.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Office Hours

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Office Hours](https://archiveofourown.org/works/892730) by [tomlintum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomlintum/pseuds/tomlintum). 



Marcel mira por encima del muro de su cubículo por enésima vez en los últimos diez minutos y se sonroja ante la idea de que alguien pudiera darse cuenta de lo obsesivo que está siendo. Y aunque Marcel ya lo sabe, sabe que son las diez y media y el chico de los ojos azules y de piel bronceada no viene hasta alrededor de las once.

Y él lo sabe, realmente lo sabe, pero es un poco difícil ser práctico cuando sus ojos se convierten en dos corazones y sus gafas se empañan mientras Louis pasa su mano por su pelo duro debido al gel. 'Está duro, pero sigue siendo tan suave' y Marcel siente que podría grabar ese momento para después ponerle música de fondo y hacer su vida con eso.

Marcel tiene que sentarse allí y mirar hacia la nada por unos buenos diez minutos hasta que siente que alguien detrás de él está respirando muy fuerte, y “oh”. Marcel salta cuando se da la vuelta, porqué es sólo Louis y está apoyado en la pared de su cubículo con una sonrisa dibujada en su cara. Marcel está completamente rojo.

“¡Trabajando duro, supongo!”. Sugiere, sonriendo de lado y a Marcel le resulta difícil no mirar y babear.

Marcel mira hacia abajo sonriendo, y Louis se retira el cabello libre de gel de la parte posterior de su cuello y desea desesperadamente poder grabarlo y revivirlo una y otra vez en su mente.

Louis se sienta en el borde de la mesa de Marcel, y le da un vaso con té caliente.

Marcel sorbe un poco, y Louis examina la única foto que hay en el escritorio antes de hablar. “Te traje té, ya que dijiste que el café después de las diez de la mañana te da dolor de cabeza”.

Marcel se quema la lengua con el líquido caliente, porque había olvidado que había dicho eso y Louis es tan dulce y lindo y divertido y diablos, su boca arde y también su mano. “Ow” su voz se quiebra y Louis niega con la cabeza.

Louis está tomando el vaso de su mano, se acerca a la mesa para ponerse de cuclillas junto a la silla de Marcel y envuelve sus manos en una toalla. “Cuidado, no quiero hacerte daño, no quiero que me despidan”. Susurra Louis.

“No“. Marcel deja escapar un sonido ahogado, porque Louis no puede ser despedido.

Louis sonríe y Marcel lo mira a los ojos. “Era broma, M”. Marcel deja escapar un suave suspiro debido al apodo.

Los ojos de Louis son tan azules y Marcel se pregunta qué se sentirá despertar junto a ellos y hacerlos derramar agua por hacerlo reír demasiado. Y pasa su mirada de los ojos a los labios de Louis una y otra vez, y se pregunta cómo sería besar esos labios cuando– “Louis”. Alguien en la oficina lo está llamando y el rostro de Marcel cae cuando Louis se pone de pie, porque sus diez minutos han terminado y ambos tienen trabajo que hacer.

“Ya voy, Annie”. Contesta Louis, con la mitad de su cuerpo fuera del cubículo.

Marcel se muerde la mejilla, comenzando a rodar la silla hacia su escritorio.

Louis está desenrollando la toalla de la mano de Marcel, rozándola con la yema de sus dedos, mientras sonríe y luego se marcha hacia la salida del cubículo.

Quita el seguro de las ruedas del carro del café con su pie, y le dedica una media sonrisa a Marcel cuando dice “Adiós M” y comienza a empujar el carro por el resto de los cubículos ante de dirigirse al ascensor.

Marcel se maldice a sí mismo por no derramar su té antes. Y al igual que el noventa y cinco por ciento de las veces después de que Louis se ha ido, su cabeza comienza a nadar mientras puede oler el champú de Louis y de nuevo, no hizo nada.

___

Cuando son alrededor de las 4 de la tarde, todos los de su piso se han ido, excepto Marcel, quien había sido llamado por teléfono a las 2:30 y le dieron una tarea que “solo él podía hacer”, cuando Marcel piensa que en realidad significa “tú eres el único que lo haría”.

Está en medio de la revisión de la gramática de un documento cuando hay un golpe a un lado de su cubículo. “Sí”. Contesta.

Toma un minuto para asegurarse que nadie le ha respondido, detiene su intensa lectura y se da la vuelta.

Y deja salir un grito ahogado, porque todo lo que ve antes de cerrar sus ojos es que hay unos labios pegados a los suyos y son los de unos familiares ojos azules.

Louis lo está besando. Y está sentándose sobre las piernas de Marcel, atrapándolo, sosteniendo su rostro con las dos manos mientras lo besa. Marcel se queda ahí sin decir nada, con las manos pegadas en los apoyabrazos de su silla y Louis lo sigue besando por unos buenos treinta segundos antes de que realmente comprenda y comienza a besarlo en respuesta.

Marcel no sabe cuánto tiempo han estado besándose, pero cuando se separan por la falta de aire, Louis le está sonriendo y Marcel se siente mareado.

“Quise hacer eso antes”. Susurra Louis, y su voz es más ronca. Y Marcel asiente porque sabe que él también quiso hacerlo. Louis se levanta de su regazo y se sienta en su escritorio mirando los libros que tiene.

“Ummm. Lou–u”. Tartamudea, mientras está allí retorciendo las manos y sonriendo mientras lo ve sentando en su escritorio siendo eso lo que siempre había querido.

Marcel no termina la frase, porque se levanta de la silla y ahueca la cara de Louis entre sus manos y lo besa y Marcel se corrige mentalmente, porque  _esto_  es lo que realmente quería.


End file.
